Growing Smaller in the Sky
by Late Night Child
Summary: Marshall felt his eyes flash with red as he lunged forward, pushing Gumball down onto the ground, castle floor digging into his knees. Gumball should have left when he had the chance, there would be no more chances. marshall/gumball.
1. Chapter 1

a/n:yo! completely obsessed with this show. gumball and marshall clearly meant to be.

WARNING: underage candy slash. sex. possible rape, I'm not planning anything like that right now.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Growing smaller in the sky<strong>.

Marshall Lees sword strikes a tree and lodges itself in tightly, before he has chance to yank it out with his full strength a sharp point suddenly erupts from his chest.

He descends to the muddy world below and within moments is pushing himself up into the air and flying low in the trees.

He did not have much time.

Marshall has had terrible ideas, he thought as his converse slipped along the stony window ceils. His fingers loosing grip on the bars of the 5th story window, He lifted his arm and hoped he was heard.

BAM!

He slammed his hand down on the window with unusual weakness, and the glass only sounded loudly, and did not break.

Weakness pushed and brought down his knees, and Marshall Lee thought maybe he would wait for the sickening thud of his body hurtling to the ground below. The sun would be up soon to greet him and take his pain away.

Prince Gumball had been sleeping not so very soundly when he heard the sound of a weight coming down onto his window. He peered out over his bed and could see a black shadow taking shape in his window.

And a sudden slamming filled his quite room and shook his walls. Fear erupted in him for moment.

The Prince startled ran for the light, and found himself watching in horror as Marshall the vampire prince dragged a bloody hand print along his window and leaned heavily into it. His body beginning to slowly sink.

It was starting to feel a lot like the end.

Gritting his teeth tightly the prince ran for the window and unlocked it, jumping out of the way and shouting loudly as Marshall hurtled like a heap onto his carpet. Marshall felt the sudden contact of a soft sticky substance laying into him. In his haze he found it hard to realize that Gumball had opened the window.

Surprise and disbelief doubled him over, and the prince watched as a pool of blood formed around the now quite vampire.

"Marshall!" The prince shouted, desperate for a response.

But Marshall could not move or speak, he could create nothing but gurgling noises in his throat that sounded only a little like "please".

Gumball ran over to his side and tried to flip him over, but it took a few tries and soon Gumball was covered in red sticky blood that smelled nothing like anything in his candy kingdom. And he hissed when he saw the wound buried in the vampires chest.

Embedded in Marshall's chest was a sword with the hilt broken off. There was no way to tell how deep it was in, how badly it was killing him.

The Prince told himself not to panic, "SOMEONE GET IN HERE!" but it did not work.

The Prince's room soon filled with worried candy. The guards, who called the doctors, who called for large pliers, all curiously watching their Prince out of eye corners.

'What could the Prince have been thinking, letting the vampire King inside?'

Prince Gumball was asked to step back as the guards stepped in. The Prince struggled around the soft marshmalloy arms of his guards, trying his hardest not to looking, but he could not stop. Gripped tightly around the sword end was a huge pliers, and the prince felt his stomach turn.

On the floor Marshall drifted out of realizing that people were trying to help him. He shouted out when he felt weights begin to hold him down, screamed out unintelligible vulgarity with his yellow eyes beaming. His chest cavity was emptied of all but his heart. Words experienced the flood, and all his sounds came undone.

From his throat erupted a bloody scream that echoed through the castle. His body contorted as the sword was pulled out of him, and everything within him flooded with warm liquid. Pain charged through his entire body, tears pressed down his face all his air supply seemed to disappear. And he screamed.

On the other side of the room prince Gumball gripped his chest tightly, screaming out loudly himself. Something made prince Gumball feel like his heart was breaking down. Nearly a whole sword had been lodged within him, and it seemed as if the other man should not have been alive anymore. But alive he was, loud and alive.

Gumball wrapped his shaking arms around himself and kept them there.

Marshall chest was wrapped tightly in gauze. His screaming had stopped only after torturous hours of pushing blood out of his stomach. For a long while the Prince thought that the screaming would never end, it would become engrained in the castle walls. He feared that turned over rocks in the garden would scream it.

Marshall erupted in a way that the prince had never seen. It made him think of wars and armies fighting armies. It made him think of all the battles Marshall had seen while he thrashed on the floor, how long into the night Marshall had screamed into the opposing forces vulgarity, and won. Prince Gumball had read his history books, and Marshall was a man old with wars.

Eventually the wails did stop and the prince was asked where the vampire would sleep tonight, and the prince surprised himself;

"Right next door, please."

There were over 15 rooms in the castle, not that it mattered how close he located the King to himself, the moment Marshall was set down in the bed Gumball was at his side, fingers twisting and watching.

He was probably not going to leave this room.

Prince Gumball did not sleep, or even think about it. After the shock wore off and Gumball finally got a moment to watch the vampire slumber quietly, he let himself get angry.

'What had happened, what kind of trouble had the vampire cause for himself? Why had he been involved? Should he have just called his guards and set himself apart from the situation? Was there any logical reason why he chose to save the life of the Vampire king?'

Marshall felt a heavy moistness in his chest. When he tried to fill his lungs with air they instead filled with fire. He tried to move his hand but found his body frozen with heated pain. Fever danced in him, and he looked around at the pink room. Blood sat in his mouth and turned to metal.

Near him in a chair the prince sat reading a book, with glasses pushed high on his face.

"You, opened the window." It was barely audible. "thank you."

Marshall put on his best smile which was not much at all, before passing back out on the bed.

The book in Gumball's hands toppled to the ground. He could not believe it. He had woken only for a moment and before the prince could say anything he thanked him and turned back out like a light.

He gritted his teeth as the sun rose and the day began.

It was foolish for him to believe that he would be able to pay attention to anything but the man upstairs next to his bedroom. He has told everyone in the castle that he was to be alerted if the King awoke.

Marshall slept all day. The Prince spent some time sulking about it at the dinner table when he was reminded that Marshall was a vampire, and probably would not be up until well into the night. So the Prince waited, and wondered.

The Prince did not like waiting for someone he was not supposed to really care for very much. He did not like the way Marshall plagued his mind all day, why it hurt so bad in his chest.

When Marshall awoke he could remember fighting and cold forest air. He could remember a sword being driven into his chest by a beast. And he could remember Gumball, eyes wide and horrified. He was surprised to find himself alive.

Clutching his chest Marshall sat up, and took in a few shallow breaths.

There was no way he was sticking around for this.

When the Prince was informed that Marshall had left he nearly exploded.

"You let him leave!" He shouted up and down the corridors. "How could you let this happen?"

"Well, what would you have had us do?"

Prince Gumball felt like a fool. He had wanted one thing all day, and it had slipped back out the window, and he could not hide any of his expressions. All the terror he had felt, and the pain and confusion, and he had just left!

After smiling and thanking him he had just-

"Mono!" The Prince shouted for his horse, stomping down the castle bridge into the night, the prince shivered. It was cold.

He stood on his lawn as his horse stood near him patiently. What was he doing?

Marshall and Gumball had never been friends, the Prince considered Marshall a deviant, who did not know how to behave properly. Marshall had snuck into many of his balls in the past only to cause trouble and scream loud rock music that shook his atrium walls. The King liked to float up behind him and pull out tufts of his gummy hair, for the sole purpose it would seem of irritating the prince.

Marshall liked to wear dark clothes and leave his shirts unbuttoned, he was someone the Prince did not understand, but a part of him wanted to. When Marshall floated up to Fiona with a lopsided smile he wanted to know him, what made him so brave.

Marshall stood out in a room in the same way Fiona did, his presents commanded attention.

As the Prince approached the vampires Kingdom he could smell the bodies of sour candy, and the trees moaned in protest of the wind. Below him valleys scattered with graves and tiny shakes held this lands citizens. The dead and ghoulish are the only creates that live in these woods. This place gave him the creeps.

Up on the side of the rocky mountain he saw a castle carved into the rock. A dark gloomy castle on the side of the mountain where almost no sun showed.

Marshal turned the cold metal knob in his hand and opened the door, from within the stale small of stone crept out. Home was a castle in the mountain rock. Inside a light he left in the window flickered, the fire was low and the room exhaled cold.

Marshal sunk down onto his knees on the dungeon floor, running his snake tongue over his lips, tasting blood and twisting. He thought maybe this would be the perfect place, and his body began to lower itself to the floor.

'Sometimes is does nothing but hurt', was something someone had told him once. He thought of the notion during wars that made him feel like a damn fool. He thought it now while tried not to think of Prince Gumball and waited for sleep, or death.

He knew something and nothing about the world, and he wondered what the Prince was doing because he could never stop himself.

The cold floor of his castle was not nearly as nice as the bed he had been placed in at Prince Gumballs Kingdom, but he had to leave, he had to…

The King fell asleep with the door still hanging open behind him.

* * *

><p>an: 'venture time. chapter 2 almost done.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n:post.

* * *

><p><strong>Several hours later.<strong>

Prince Gumball did not seem to be very good at staying angry with the vampire King. When he got up the courage to dismount his horse and advance the castle door, he found it open and worried had filled his heart again.

Winter had started out with heavy snow a few weeks ago, and since then it has been nothing but cold air in his lungs.

Inside he found Marshall lying on the ground with splotches of red coming out through his bandages.

He felt under qualified for the emotions and the situation, but still the Prince stepped forward and called out for the hundredth time it felt, for "Marshall?"

The beast on the ground stirred, and surprised him by rearing up and shifting into a sitting position.

"How-how are you?" The Prince brought himself down to his knees and looked intensely at Marshall, whose eyes were half closed.

And for a while he did not speak, he just looked curiously at the prince as he inched closer.

"Do you know how much you scared me Marshall?" The Prince asked, now less then a foot away from the pale vampire. "Why did you leave?"

"I didn't wanna cramp your style." The vampire tried to smile, but only coughed.

The Prince coaxed his heart to stop pounding, "you should have just stayed until you were better."

Marshall knitted his brown and looked down at his floor, "I just need to feed."

The Prince knew it was not something the King brought up much. "Well don't you just need something red?" The Prince knew that down the mountain was a garden full of red flowers and roses, "I could go down the mountain and-"

"No!" Marshall reached out and grabbed the Princes shoulders. "It's not…" Marshalls words fell of his tongue and rotted. He could feel his heart beat slowing and the rushing pounds of the prince's blood through his hand. Quickly Marshall pulled away and bit down on one of his fingers.

"What is it?" Gumball asked concerned.

"I need the real thing, blood." The Kings' eyes glowed in the setting suns light, his breath coming in in choppy gulps.

"Ohoo." The Prince did not step away, or look away. He stood as bravely as he could, and began pulling down the zipper on his heavy red coat.

"W-what are you doing?" Marshall began backing up as the smell of the sweet Prince drifted out through his open jacket. His body still weak, he could not stop himself from shuddering as he watched the Prince roll up his shirt sleeve.

"I'm going to help you Marshall," the Prince drew closer to the man on the floor, pale and covered in sweat, teeth dancing in the nightlight.

On the floor Marshall felt his teeth growing and his palms sweat, the Prince drew closer and soon his soft gummy flesh was resting on his shoulder filling his body with want.

"Please, let me help you."

In front of Marshalls face a soft pink arm dangled, warm, pulsating. Alive.

Marshall felt his eyes flash red as he lunged forward, pushing Gumball down onto the ground, castle floor digging into his knees. Gumball should have left when he had the chance, there would be no more chances.

Pinning down the Prince with his arms and legs the vampire king breathed in a huge gulp of sugary sweet air, gripping his hands tightly around the wrists of the Prince.

He was going to be delicious.

He could feel the Prince kicking and shouting below him, but it was too late, below him the warm thing screamed as his face came down between his shoulder, licking his nape lightly just one time before sinking his teeth in.

Sweetness and cherry pie filled his mouth, warm and wet the King moaned and sucked greedily, pressing his body down on the Prince.

Below him the Prince moaned loudly, yanking at his wrists as the body came down on him. He could see stars drifting into the corners of his sight, and the body above him became tremendously hot.

Soon the pain became a tentative pleasure that ambled down his body, lighting his hair up and exciting his universes.

The King lay his entire body over the blushing Prince, pushing his hips down and up into the other man pelvis with fervor.

"Marshall…" The Princes words drifted off as the stars grew too bright and unconsciousness started to call to from somewhere close.

Stopping was something Marshall was surprised to find himself doing. He could feel the entity beneath him fading, growing smaller in the sky, drifting; and with a loud roar that shook the castle he pulled away and crashed to the floor.

Grasping for breath and floor Marshall pulled himself up and over the Prince, inspecting his features. Below him the Prince's eyes fluttered open, and his tongue dipped out and licked his lips and Marshall breathed a great sigh of relief.

Clattering to the floor again beside the Prince, Marshall spoke. "You, should not have done that, man."

This time the prince was the one who said nothing, just stared dazed at the ceiling, feeling his body stir. He had felt so close, closer to anything he'd ever felt before, and he was not even sure what that meant.

Marshall was still breathing heavily, the sweet taste of the Prince still lingering in his mouth, he was never going to be able to forget this taste. He hoped that he had not hurt Gumball too bad, he had been the King of vampires for a century now and he was well practiced but sometimes he still lost control.

He ran his eyes over the dozing Prince, watching him watch the world. He had tasted so much goodness in the Prince, hot heavy juices that yearned to be free. Within the Prince was a liveliness that the King would never have known existed.

It excited him.

"Prince?"

This time the Princes head turned to face him, and instead of anger or fear all Marshall could see was confusion. A face that wanted to ask questions.

"Why…" The Prince began and then paused. His voice sounded like it was coming from a strange place, and the cold beneath him suddenly began to sting. "What happened?" Was the all he could conceive to ask.

Hunching over Marshall he pulled the Prince into his arms.

"You saved me." In his arms the Prince looked onto him with curious eyes before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>i need ideas. review<p> 


End file.
